Drabbles
by ananas-madoka
Summary: Un petit drabble sans prétention où Tsuna se fait manipuler  pour pas changer !
1. Tsunaze en fille !

Disclaimer :Mukuro & Hibari se battent dans le salon, Belphegor s'amuse à assassiner les passants et Tsunayoshi déprime... Non ? Bon Ok ! Ils ne sont pas à nous...

Couple :Pas vraiment... Histoire sur HIBARI, MUKURO & TSUNA.

Note de Koko :Alala ! J'ai rien trouvé d'autre comme histoire !

Note de Lolo : Pas mieux ! - -'

* * *

Quel drôle de nuit ?

Plusieurs silhouettes avaient traversé la clarté de la Lune...L'une des silhouettes avait l'air de porter une personne tandis qu'une autre semblait avoir ce qui ressemblait à une jupe et un chemisier... Quels drôles de personnages ? Qu'est ce que ces personnes vont faire à cette heure ? L'heure du crime...Dans le noir éclairé par une simple bougie... A l'heure du crime on entendit une voix...

" Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mukuro lâche-moi !

- Je ne veux pas ! Kufufufufu ! ~

- Hiiiiii ! Hibari-san ! Non ! Pas les vêtements féminins !"

C'est alors que Tsuna entouré de ces deux gardiens fut habillé en fille...

Au prochain drabble...

* * *

Vous nous laissez des reviews ? J'ai même retrouvé, avec Mukuro, quelques touches de notre répondeur :

-Si vous voulez que on continue les drabbles : TAPEZ 1

-Si vous voulez que on arrête les drabbles ou les conneries : TAPEZ 2 (Attention, elle a un peu de mal à marcher. Hibari a appuyé trop fort dessus, enfin appuyer façon de parler... J'imagine l'état de la touche 1, si il avait fait pareil ! )

-Pour les menaces de morts à Koko : TAPEZ 3 (Ca motive Koko, mais n'en faites pas trop ! XD )

-Si c'est Tsunayoshi, Dino, Hibari ou Bel-chan : TAPEZ 4 (Eh oui ! Koko a recommencé à les harceler ! XD )

-Pour aider à trouver un cerveau neuf pour Pinou ( celui qui donne de -bonnes- idées à Koko ) : TAPEZ 5 ( C'est urgent ! )

-Pour les pizzas : TAPEZ 6 (Lambo a voulu que Lolo lui en fasse une, mais vu les ingrédients qu'il lui a demandé, ça donne plutôt envie de vomir ! )

-Pour voir Tsuna en vêtements féminins : TAPEZ 7 ( Lolo a retrouvé cette touche. C'est Koko, Mukuro et Hibari qui l'avaient piqué. Lolo ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à voler les touches du répondeur... Personne ne voit ce qu'ils veulent en faire ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cette touche ? )

Pour le reste des touches, bah, on cherche encore. Il ne reste plus que la 8, la 9 et la 0 et on les aura bientôt toutes retrouvées !


	2. Histoire de marchmallow

Disclaimer :Tsuna & Mukuro prennent le thé dans la cuisine... Non ? Bon, ok, ils ne sont pas à nous...

Couple :Non...

Note de Koko :Hey ? J'ai pas trouvé grand chose comme idée !

Note de Lolo : idem ! - -'

Quelque chose de Blanc ?

Byakuran & Tsunayoshi se parlaient très souvent depuis peu... Mais un jour, personne ne s'y attendait, Byakuran entra dans une colère... Noire ? Et encore...

" Tsunayoshi ! Comment as-tu pu ?

- Quoi ?

- Il était pourtant si petit, si blanc...

-Je...De quoi tu parles ?

- Son odeur me faisait frissonner...

- ... ?

- Il était moelleux à souhait !

- Mais...?

- Si sucré, si doux !

- Byakuran... ?

- Pourquoi tu as mangé le dernier Marshmallow ?"

Tsuna fut tellement abasourdit qu'il ne pu plus rien dire de la journée... Et les prochaines visites chez Byakuran se ferait avec un paquet de Marshmallow !

Au prochain drabble...?

Bel : Shishishi ! La princesse est tellement drôle !

Koko : / Merci Bel !

Tsuna : Pooooooourquoiiiiiii moi ?

Koko : Moi aussi, je t'aime ! =D

Bel : Review ?


	3. Mukuro et les ananas

Disclaimer :Ah ! Le mignon petit Hibird vole vers nous...Quoi ? Vous dites que c'est une mouette ? Mais il n'y pas de mouettes ici ! Bon, j'aboue que ve n'est pas Hibird...Mais nous avons enlevé Hibari & Mukuro ! Quoi c'est impossible ? Bon, Ok, ils ne sont pas à nous...

Couple : 6927

Note de Koko :Il faut un nouveau cerveau à Pinou ! Car j'ai le syndrôme de la page blanche...

Tu ne m'aimes plus...?

L'après-midi au printemps était si calme...Un peu trop calme pour Mukuro... C'est vrai, son amant n'avait pas bougé de son bureau avec pour excuse qu'il devait remplir des papiers ! Il n'est pas le Boss de mafieux... Bon, il admet que sa raison de vivre était à la tête de la plus grande famille de mafieux... Mais pourquoi Tsunayoshi semblait toujours en réflexion quand il venait le voir dans le jardin ?

" Mukuro ?

- Tsunayoshi ? Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai réfléchis dernièrement et je suis arrivé à une conclusion...

- Qui est...?

- Tu ne m'aimes plus !

- Ce n'est pas...

- Tu passes plus de temps dans le jardin depuis le début du printemps...

- Mais...

- Tu es toujours avec_**elle**_...

- Qui...?

- Tu ne me regarde même plus lorsqu'on passe à côté...

- Je...

- Tu_**la**___prefère à moi !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- De ta plantation d'ananas !"

Mukuro dut se faire pardonner et promettre d'engager un jardinier pour s'occuper de ses plantations... Car un Tsunayoshi malheureux ne vous rends pas le sourire !

Au prochain Drabble...?

Merci de lire ces petits drabbles nuls !

Merci à Naru-chan pour sa review :

*Koko-chan :Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Bel-chan ! ~ Tu trouves pas qu'il est drôle ? Aller Bizoow ! 3

*Lolo-sama : Il est nul Bel ! p

Merci à Soann-chan pour sa review :

*Koko-chan :Hey hey ! Moi aussi j'adore voir Tsu-chan en vêtements féminins ! En tout cas ta review était sympatique ! Les Pizzas c'est super bon ! XD De gros Bisous ! 3

*Lolo-sama : Et vu que Koko est dingue de Tsunaze, il va en baver ! Mais pour notre plus grand plaisir !

Merci à Inukuag9 pour sa review :

*Koko-chan :C'est normal, c'est Byakuran ! XD

*Lolo-sama :

Le répondeur est toujours là !

-Si vous voulez que on continue cette histoire : TAPEZ 1

-Si vous voulez que on arrête l'histoire ou les conneries : TAPEZ 2 (Attention, elle a un peu de mal à marcher. Hibari a appuyé trop fort dessus, enfin appuyer façon de parler... J'imagine l'état de la touche 1, si il avait fait pareil)

-Pour les menaces de morts à Koko : TAPEZ 3 (Ca motive Koko, mais n'en faite pas trop ! XD )

-Si c'est Tsunayoshi, Dino, Hibari ou Bel-chan : TAPEZ 4 (Eh oui ! Koko a recommencé à les harceler ! XD )

-Pour m'aider à trouver un cerveau neuf pour Pinou ( celui qui donne de -bonnes- idées à Koko ) : TAPEZ 5 ( C'est urgent ! )

-Pour les pizzas : TAPEZ 6 (Lambo a voulu que Lolo lui en fasse une, mais vu les ingrédients qu'il lui a demandé, ça donne plutôt envie de vomir ! )

-Pour voir Tsuna en vêtements féminins : TAPEZ 7 ( Lolo a retrouvé cette touche. C'est Koko, Mukuro et Hibari qui l'avaient piqué. Lolo ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à voler les touches du répondeur... Personne ne voit ce qu'ils veulent en faire ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cette touche ? )

- Pour pouvoir partager les Ananas de Mukuro : TAPEZ 8 ( Personne n'en veut ?)


	4. Que de sous entendus !

Disclaimer :On entends des bruits suspects venant de la salle où se trouvent Hibari, Mukuro & Tsunayoshi... Non ? Ok, ils ne sont pas à nous !

Couple :...

Note de Koko :Je me suis beaucoup amusée pour écrire ce drabble ! ^.^

Note de Lolo : Celui-ci (comme tous les autres...- -') est né d'un trip au collège ! ^^ Comme quoi...

Sous-entendus...? Non, qu'est ce que vous allez chercher...

1) Hibari sait mettre des cravates mais il sait aussi les défaire...

Pas de sous-entendus...

2) Hibari fait toujours les heures de colle pour les collés... Alors pourquoi Tsuna est collé tout les soirs ?

Pas de sous-entendus...

3) Qu'est ce que veut dire Hibari par "Je vais te mordre à mort !" ?

Pas de sous-entendus...

4) Pourquoi Mukuro & Hibari se sont donnés des petits surnoms-affectueux- ?

Pas de sous-entendus...

5) En quoi consistait l'entrainement d'Hibari avec Dino ?

Pas de sous-entendus...

6) Est-ce que Xanxus traître tout le monde de déchet ou seulement les personnes proches de lui ?

Pas de sous-entendus...

7) Hibari aime les choses mignonnes... Et Tsuna fait partit de ces choses mignonnes...

Pas de sous-entendus...

Au prochain drabble...?

Thank you very much ! =D


End file.
